Tegan
Tegan & Sara were a music duo act from JayGT: Three D. They were eliminated in the Judge Cuts. Tegan & Sara returned for JayGT: Redemption Island, where they were eliminated in the Quarterfinals in the Judges' Choice. Background Tegan & Sara are a Canadian indie pop band formed in 1998 in Calgary, Alberta, composed of identical twin sisters Tegan Rain Quin and Sara Keirsten Quin (born September 19, 1980). Both musicians are songwriters and multi-instrumentalists. The pair have released eight studio albums and numerous EPs. Their eighth album, Love You to Death, was released on June 3, 2016. The duo earned a Grammy nomination in 2013 for their DVD/Live Album "Get Along". Tegan and Sara are identical twins born September 19, 1980, in Calgary. Both are openly gay and live and travel between Vancouver and Los Angeles. In 2013, the band partnered with Coolhaus, their "favourite ice cream sandwich truck", to create an ice cream sandwich in favour of marriage equality. The sandwich featured Double Chocolate cookies and Salted Caramel ice cream, and was named "Til Death Do Us Part".3738 Tegan and Sara are active politically and socially engaged. They are both advocates for LGBTQ equality as well as music education, literacy, and cancer research. In 2012, they appeared on the cover of Under the Radar magazine’s "Protest" issue. Both were photographed holding a sign that read "The rights of the minority should never be subject to the whim of the majority." Also in Canada, they were actively supporting Quebec students in their protest against that provincial government. They spoke out on behalf of Against Me!'s transgender punk rocker Laura Jane Grace. In the U.S. both were vocal during California's Prop 8 debates. On November 10, 2016, rather than boycotting North Carolina for HB2, Tegan and Sara performed at The Orange Peel and donated their proceeds to Equality North Carolina in order to fight the legislation. This inspired the band Matt & Kim to match their donation in the form of merchandise proceeds. Due to the expansion of their audience they have gained a higher profile in the LGBTQ community. They were awarded Outstanding Music Artist at the GLAAD Media Awards, beating out high-profile musicians including Lady Gaga and Elton John. They have created a visible LGBTQ presence in the music scene. On June 2014, Tegan and Sara joined WorldPride to perform in the closing ceremonies at Yonge-Dundas Square in downtown Toronto. The duo partnered with Revel & Riot to create a T-shirt that would fund Revel & Riot’s mission for LGBTQ rights. The "Animals" T-shirt features Tegan and Sara, a turtle, fox, koala, penguin, and a dragonfly all labeled with their Latin names. The text at the bottom reads "Gay behaviour is found in over 1500 species. LGBTQ equality now." All proceeds of the sale go to benefit the work of Revel & Riot.46 In December 2016, and in the wake of the United States' presidential election, they founded the Tegan and Sara Foundation, to fight for "economic justice, health and representation for LGBTQ girls and women. They have since partnered with Kiehl's cosmetics to release Ultra Facial cleansers with limited edition packaging in order to raise funds for the foundation. They plan to take a hiatus from touring and not make any new music for a while, but do have plans to celebrate Sainthood in 2019. https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Tegan_and_Sara%7C1 Judge Cuts Tegan & Sara's Judge Cuts performance in Episode 3D04 consisted of them singing their song, "I Was A Fool". JayDK gave the duo a standing ovation. RI Qualifier Vegas Round Tegan & Sara were one of the 32 acts in Episode RI19 that were sent straight through to the Judge Cuts, without performing in Vegas. RI Judge Cuts Tegan & Sara were one of two acts selected by Smack, along with Jack Carroll, to advance straight to the Quarterfinals. RI Quarterfinals Category:Acts Category:Bands Category:3D Acts Category:3D Bands Category:LGBT Contestants Category:Acts Appearing in Multiple Seasons Category:RI Acts Category:RI Bands Category:Accepted Acts Category:RI Accepted Acts Category:Smack's Saves Category:Quarterfinalists Category:RI Quarterfinalists Category:Judges' Choice Losers